gestaltwandlerfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Leopardenblut
Klappentext "Leopardenblut Band 1" thumb|140px|Band 1- LeopardenblutIn der Welt, in der Gefühle verboten sind, führt die junge Sascha Duncan ein Doppelleben. Sie mimt die eiskalte Geschäftsfrau, während in ihrem Inneren ein Sturm der Leidenschaften tobt. Als sie dem attraktiven Gestaltwandler Lucas Hunter begegnet, kann sie ihre Fassade kaum noch wahren. Der Anführer der DarkRiver-Leoparden ist unterwegs, um den Mord an einer Leopardenfrau zu rächen – und weckt in Sascha tödliches Verlangen... Hauptcharaktere thumb|137px|Slave to Sensation - Originalausgabe englischSascha Duncan Lucas Hunter Santano Enrique Nebencharaktere Nikita, Henry, Tatiana, Marshall, Ming, Shoshanna: Ratsmitglieder der Medialen Clay,Dorian, Vaughn, Nate,Mercy : Wächter/in der Dark River-Leoaprden Tamsyn: Heilerin der DarkRiver-Leoparden Kit, Rina, Julian, Roman, Zara, Ria, Kylie: DarkRiver-Leoparden-Mitglieder Hawke: Snowdancer-Wolf Alphatier Judd, Walker, Sienna, Toby & Marlee Lauren: Abtrünnige Mediale bei den SnowDancer-Wölfen Brenna, Andrew, Riley: Snow-Dancer Wölfe Callie: Mensch; Blumenhändlerin Zusammenfassung (Spoilergefahr!) Im Jahr 2079 lebt die junge Mediale Sasha Duncan ein gefährliches Doppelleben. Sie ist Teil einer Rasse, welche keine Emotionen fühlt, und kann dennoch nicht gegen ihre eigenen Gefühle ankämpfen. Gemeinsam mit ihrer Mutter, der Ratsfrau Nikita Duncan nimmt sie an einer Geschäftsbesprechung mit dem Alpha des DarkRiver-Leopardenrudels Lucas Hunter teil. Sie ist gefesselt von ihm und auch er ist fasziniert von ihr. Nikita und Lucas beschliessen eine einzigartige Zusammenarbeit zwischen Medialen und Gestaltwandlern. Dabei wird Nikitas Firma ein Bauprojekt der DarkRiver Leoparden unterstützen und dafür einen Teil des Einkommens erhalten. Sasha wird als Kontaktperson bestimmt, weshalb sie auch in Zukunft viel mit Lucas zu tun haben wird. Für die Medialen ist dies eine einzigartige Gelegenheit, Einsicht in die Strukturen der Gestaltwandler zu bekommen. Doch auch Lucas hat Hintergedanken. Er ist nämlich auf der suche nach einem Serienkiller, der vor kurzem eine junge Frau aus seinem Rudel ermordet hat. Am nächsten Tag treffen sich Sasha und Lucas erneut, um den Baugrund zu besichtigen. Lucas flirtet beständig mit Sasha, welche nicht weiss wie damit umzugehen. Der Leopard ist verwirrt, da Sasha nicht immer reagiert, wie eine Mediale reagieren sollte. Aber gleichzeitig geht sie nicht auf sein flirten ein, was ihn auch frustriert. Es stellt sich heraus, dass das Land den SnowDancer-Wölfen gehört. Hawke, der Alpha der Wölfe, ist aber bereit das Land bereit zu stellen, wenn die Wölfe als stiller Teilhaber im Projekt mitmachen können. Lucas nimmt Sasha zum Mitagessen zu Tamsyn, der Heilerin des Rudels, mit. Sasha reagiert eifersüchtig, als Tamsyn und Lucas Zärtlichkeiten austauschen, welche im Rudel als selbstverständlich gelten. Sie sehnt sich nach der Freiheit zu berühren und berührt zu werden. Zum ersten mal probiert sie auch Schokolade und beschliesst auf der Stelle, dass sie welche in ihre Wohnung schmuggeln muss, um zumindest einen Teil ihrer Gelüste befriedigen zu können. Plötzlich tauchen Tamsyns kleine Zwillinge, Roman und Julien auf. Sasha fühlt eine grosse Zuneigung gegenüber den beiden kleinen Leoparden, welche versuchen mit ihr zu spielen, gibt sich allerdings grösste Mühe diese Zuneigung zu verbergen. Sowohl Lucas, wie auch Tamsyn bemerken es, sagen aber nichts darüber. Wieder zurück im Büro besprechen sich Lucas und Sasha mit weiteren Mitgliedern der Bauleitung, darunter Kit und Zara. Während all dieser Zeit tauschen Sasha und Lucas sich vorsichtig über Gestaltwandler und Mediale aus und lernen viel über die jeweils andere Rasse. Später trifft sich Sasha mit ihrer Mutter. Nikita war gerade in einer Besprechung mit Ratsher Santano Enrique. Sie gibt ihrer Tochter aber deutlich zu verstehen, dass es diese nichts angeht. Sie macht deutlich, dass sie Sasha nicht als gleichwertig ansieht und auch nicht wirklich als Erbin will, obwohl Sasha eine Kardinalmediale ist, also potentiell sehr mächtig. Allerdings haben sich bei Sasha bisher noch keine starken Kräfte manifestiert. Später am Abend hat Lucas ein Treffen mit seinen Wächtern. Sie besprechen den Serienmörder. Neben der Frau in DarkRiver hat er mindestens sieben weitere Frauen auf dem Gewissen. Weiter besprechen sie Nikita Duncan und Sasha und überlegen, wie sie am besten an die Geheimnisse der Medialen kommen. Lucas fühlt sich überraschend beschützerisch gegenüber Sasha, äussert dies aber nicht. Als er sich nach der Sitzung und einer anschliessenden Jagd durch den Wald schlafen legt, träumt er von Sasha. Sasha ist überrascht über sein Verhalten im Traum, da sie meint, dass es ihr Traum sei. Sie kommen sich näher, da Sasha im Traum alles ausleben kann, wovon sie normalerweise zurückschreckt. Am nächsten Tag haben Sasha und Lucas wieder eine Besprechung. Dabei macht er eine Andeutung über Träume, aber Sasha verdrängt dies mit der Bemerkung das Mediale nicht träumen. Während der Sitzung wird sie von Santano Enrique kontaktiert. Der verlangt von ihr, ihm alle Erkenntnisse über die Leoparden mitzuteilen. Durch das beiziehen ihrer Mutter kann Sasha eine totale Kontrolle vermeiden, aber dennoch muss sie nun regelmässig Enrique Bericht erstatten. Die folgende Nacht treffen sich Lucas und Sasha erneut im Traum und kommen sich erneut nahe. Dabei beginnt Lucas die hypersensitive Sasha an seine Berührung zu gewöhnen. Am nächsten Tag fährt Lucas wie jedes Jahr zum Grab seiner Eltern. Carlo und Shaya Hunter sind in seiner frühen Jugend von einem feindlichen Gestaltwandlerrudel umgebracht worden. Auch Lucas wurde damals entführt und gefoltert um seine Eltern zu brechen. Sasha erwacht unterdessen unter Schmerzen und fühlt sich den ganzen Tag schwermütig. Im nächsten gemeinsamen Traum geben sich die beiden Trost und schlafen in den Armen des anderen ein. Am nächsten Tag schafft es Lucas beinahe, Sashas Schutzhülle zu knacken, aber sie werden unterbrochen. Dann taucht Dorian, einer von Lucas Wächtern auf. Lucas schickt Sasha weg, da Dorian innerlich vor Wut tobt. Er erzählt, dass eine junge Frau der SnowDancer Wölfen, Brenna verschwunden ist. Dorian hat seine Wut beinahe nicht mehr unter Kontrolle und steht kurz davor Sasha oder andere Mediale anzugreifen. Sasha stellt sich dieser Aggression und erfährt zum ersten Mal von diesem Serienmörder. Für sie kommt das überraschend, denn nach der Einführung von Silentium, einem Programm das den Medialen Gefühllosigkeit beibringt, gibt es offiziell keine Mörder mehr in der Gattung der Medialen. Gleichzeitig enthüllt Lucas ihr auch, dass Mediale für die Gestaltwandler einen abstossenden, metallischen Geruch haben. Er schickt Sasha weg, als Tamsyn, Kit und Rina, eine weitere Soldatin, auftauchen um Dorian wider zurückzuholen. Durch Berührungen binden sie ihn noch stärker ans Rudel und erden ihn, als plötzlich ein grosser Teil seiner Wut aus ihm genommen wird. Das war Sasha, welche in der Lobby war und Dorians Schmerzen gespürt hat. Sie bricht unter der Last beinahe zusammen, aber schafft es in ihr Appartement. Lucas will sie verfolgen, kann ihrem Auto aber nicht folgen. Nachdem Sasha sich von der Anstrengung erholt hat, setzt sie sich mit ihrer Mutter zusammen und erfährt, dass Santano Enrique ein wichtiger Verbündeter ihrer Mutter ist. Erschüttert über die Einsicht, dass ihre Mutter, die Mitglied im Rat ist, einen Mörder beschützen könnte, macht sich Sasha auf einen Spaziergang auf. Sie endet beim Bürokomplex der Leoparden und trifft dort auf Lucas, der ihr sagt, dass er nicht schlafen konnte, da keine Träume gekommen seien. Lucas nimmt Sasha mit in sein Zuhause, einem Baumhaus im Wald. Dort setzen sie sich zusammen und sprechen erstmals offen über alles. Der Serienmörder nimmt sich seine Opfer jeweils von sehr öffentlichen Orten, hatte aber bisher immer Opfer ausgesucht, welche Ausreisser waren oder schwachen Rudeln angehörten. Kylie war sein erster Fehler. Lucas erzählt Sasha auch, dass Dorian deshalb so wütend ist, weil er Kylies Bruder war und sie gefunden hat, als ihr Körper noch warm war. Dies deutet alles daraufhin, dass der Mediale ein Tk-Medialer ist, also Telekinese anwenden kann. Weiter erfährt Sasha, dass der Mörder seinen Opfern jeweils exakt 79 Schnitte in einem immer gleichen Muster zufügt. Sasha kann zwar glauben, dass dieser Mörder existiert, sie ist aber verzweifelt, weil sie nicht glauben will, dass ihre Mutter im Rat einen Mörder schützt und böse ist. Nach diesen düsteren Besprechungen tröstet Lucas Sasha und lenkt sie ab und zum ersten mal küssen die beiden sich in der Realität und nicht nur in Träumen. Anschliessend fährt Lucas Sasha nach Hause. Zuhause bekommt Sasha plötzlich Zweifel an der gesamten Geschichte. Sie ist nicht bereit, sich gegen ihre gesamte Gattung zu wenden, nur für Lucas Hunter und erinnert sich auch an seine Aussagen über ihren Geruch und wie er sie weggeschickt hat. Sie fühlt sich ausgeschlossen und verletzt und möchte alles ihrer Mutter erzählen. Am nächsten Morgen trifft sie sich wieder mit Lucas, der merkt dass etwas nicht stimmt. Sie erzählt, wie sie zu ihrer Mutter ging um ihr alles zu erzählen und er ist ausser sich vor Wut. Sasha meint aber, dass sie nichts erzählt habe, sondern durch Lügen die Leoparden sogar noch mehr geschützt habe. Sie fragt verzweifelt, warum sie ihre Gattung so betrügt und was sie sein sollte, wenn sie keine Mediale mehr sein kann. Immer noch wütend, aber auch erschüttert, weil Sasha so verzweifelt wirkt, meint Lucas, dass ihr niemand verbieten kann zu sein was sie will. Als er weggerufen wird, enthüllt Sasha aber das Geheimnis des Medialnets. Das ist ein Netzwerk, mit dem jedes Medialengehirn verbunden ist, darüber können sie kommunizieren und dort werden auch alle Informationen abgespeichert. Das ist aber keine freiwillige Teilnahme, sondern die Gehirne der Medialen benötigen diesen Austausch und das Feedback dieses neuronalen Netzwerkes, sonst sterben sie. Sasha und Lucas gehen wieder gemeinsam bei Tamsyn essen. Dabei besprechen sie die Morde. Sasha meint, dass Brenna wahrscheinlich nicht durch Telekinese oder Teleportation entführt worden ist, da dies zu viel Energie gekostet hätte. Es wäre noch viel schwerer geworden, da die geistigen Schilde der Gestaltwandler ein Eindringen praktisch unmöglichen, wenn man die Person nicht umbringen möchte, und der Mörder behält die Frauen für mehrere Tage. Sasha sammelt noch mehr Informationen, welche sie benutzen möchte, um im Medialnet nach Informationen zu suchen. Lucas und Rina machen sich unterdessen Sorgen, weil Kit verschwunden scheint. Rina ist Kit's Schwester. Als Lucas am Abend zurück kommt, erzählt er, dass die Wölfe die Jugendlichen an der Grenze gefunden haben, und wie junge Wölfe behandelt hätten. Das deutet darauf hin, dass Hawke an einem engeren Bündniss interessiert ist. Sasha erzählt, dass sie im Medialnet nichts gefunden hat, aber einen Schatten von Gewalt gespürt hat. Am Abend will sie noch etwas anderes ausprobieren, das ist aber riskant. Die schwächeren Leoparden des Rudels werden unterdessen an sichere Orte gebracht, falls der Konflikt eskaliert. Sasha ist unterdessen wieder nach Hause gefahren, um ihrer Mutter Bericht zu erstatten und weil sie nicht auf unbestimmte Zeit bei den Leoparden bleiben kann. Dabei wird sie von ihrer Mutter und Santano Enrique in Empfang genommen und nach mehr Informationen bedrängt. Sie kann aber wiederstehen und lügt, dass sie keinen Zugang zu den Leoparden erhält, da diese Beziehungen nur via Gefühlen aufbauen. Enrique bedrängt Sasha auch später noch, und bietet ihr eine höhere Stellung im Gegenzug für Informationen und Kooperation. Sasha kann ausweichen, wird aber im Gebäude von so vielen Gefühlen bedrängt, dass sie einen Zusammenbruch erleidet. Sie kann sich gerade noch in ihr Fahrzeug begeben und gibt als Ziel das DarkRiver Territorium ein, dann wird sie ohnmächtig. Lucas bekommt besuch von Hawke, da Sashas Wagen nicht bis ins Leoparden-Gebiet gefahren ist, sondern auf SnowDance Gebiet stehen geblieben ist. Indigo, eine von Hawkes Leutenants hat sie gefunden, was der einzige Grund ist, warum sie noch am Leben ist. Die meisten anderen Wölfe hätten sie in der momentanen Situation umgebracht. Lucas warnt Hawke, nichts gegen Sasha zu unternehmen und den Leoparden und Sasha Zeit zu geben, die Morde aufzuklären ohne einen Krieg anzufangen. Hawke gibt ihnen noch Zeit, warnt aber, dass sie Brenna nicht verlieren können, sonst gibt es Krieg mit den Medialen. Lucas macht sich unterdessen vor allem Sorgen, weil Sasha bewusstlos ist und auf nichts reagiert, überraschenderweise sorgt sich auch Dorian um sie. Nach einigen Stunden erwacht Sasha wieder und erklärt, dass ihr Körper aufgrund von geistiger Überlastung ausgeschaltet hat. Sie erzählt Lucas, dass sie auf dem Weg sei, wahnsinnig zu werden und wenn jemand ihrer Art herausfinden würde, dass sie Gefühle empfindet, würde sie rehabilitiert, also einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen. Sie nimmt Lucas das Versprechen ab, sie umzubringen, bevor sie wahnsinnig wird. Widerwillig stimmt er zu, aber nur, weil sie nicht nach Wahnsinn riecht, sondern gesund. Im Wohnzimmer trifft Sasha auf Dorian, der nicht mehr so wütend wirkt, sondern mehr traurig und neugierig. Sasha kann im Trost schenken. Sie, Dorian und Lucas werden von Rina unterbrochen, welche Sasha verbal angreift, da sie ihr nicht traut. Sie unterstellt Lucas, seine Instinkte nicht mehr unter Kontrolle zu haben. Darauf hin wird sie von Lucas und Dorian verbal auf ihren Rang zurechtgestutzt und in ihre Grenzen gewiesen. Sasha ist zuerst verstört und setzt sich für Rina ein, erkennt aber dank Lucas, dass Rangordnung sehr wichtig im Rudel ist. Jeder muss sich darauf verlassen können, dass man Befehlen folgt. Wenn nicht, bringt man alle in Gefahr. Rina hat noch keinen Rang, bei dem sie Lucas in Frage stellen darf, aber verschiedene Leute dürfen das. Lucas ist nicht auf die gleiche Art unantastbar wie der Rat. Und anders als bei den Medialen werden Leute, welche anders sind oder schwächer und weniger dominant auch nicht ausgesondert, sondern alle haben ihre Stellung im Rudel. Sasha begibt sich wieder in ihr Büro und wird dort erneut von Enrique und ihrer Mutter unter Druck gesetzt, kann aber ausweichen. Sie macht sich bereit, erneut ins Medialnet zu gehen, als sie von Lucas angerufen wird. Der hat nämlich einen Hinweis darauf bekommen, dass sich der Mörder im Duncan-Bürogebäude befindet und möchte, dass Sasha kein Risiko eingeht. Dennoch begibt sich Sasha ins Medialnet. Sie macht ihren Stern, also ihren Geist unsichtbar und heftet sich an Ratsher Henry Scotts Fersen. Sie kann sich in seine Schilde einschleichen und so als Anhängsel seinem Stern überall hin folgen. So kommt sie auch in eine Ratssitzung hinein. Sie findet heraus, dass der Rat nicht weiss, wer der Mörder ist, dass es aber in der Gattung der Medialen zu einer überproportional hohen Rate an Serienmördern kommt, der Rat dies aber deckt um Silentium nicht in Gefahr zu bringen. Die Medialen haben sich 1979 dazu entschieden, sich alle Gefühle abzutrainieren, weil in ihrer Gattung unverhältnismässig viele Geisteskrankheiten auftraten. Dies scheint in Zusammenhang mit ihren unglaublichen Gaben zu stehen, eine Art von Ausgleich. Jedenfalls waren die Medialen nicht mehr bereit, den blutigen Preis dafür zu zahlen. Sie fanden eine Korrelation zwischen Kontrollverlust über ihre Fähigkeiten (was oft tödliche Folgen hatte) und Gefühlen und begannen sich diese Abzutrainieren. 1979 wurde das Programm obligatorisch eingeführt und jedes Kind unter 7 Jahren musste sich dem Programm unterwerfen. Viele Kinder dieser Zeit starben, da sie die Qualen nicht aushielten (ein Teil des Programms wurde durch Schmerzen verstärkt). Jedenfalls wurde nach der Einführung von Silentium erklärt, dass die Mordrate der Medialen gleich null sei. Allerdings stellte sich heraus, dass Psychopathen unter Silentium aufblühten und sich viel besser verstecken konnten. Oft waren diese aber notwendige Anker, welche dafür sorgten, dass das Medialnet stabil bleibt. Deshalb können nicht alle Mörder vom Rat und ihren Untergebenen ausgeschaltet werden. Denen, welche notwendig sind, werden jeweils Opfer zugeführt, damit sie ihre Gelüste befriedigen können. Der Rat entscheidet, dem Mörder eine geistige Falle zu stellen, welche ihnen enthüllen soll, wer er ist, sobald er sein nächstes Opfer umbringt. Die Gestaltwandler sind aber nicht bereit Brenna sterben zu lassen. Also schlägt Sasha vor, dass sie im Medialnet den Mörder anlockt, indem sie die Gedankenstruktur eines Gestaltwandlers nachbildet. Das würde den Mörder anlocken, und sie könnte ihn identifizieren. Lucas möchte dem Plan nur zustimmen, wenn sie eine Möglichkeit finden, Sasha aus dem Medialnet zu holen. Sonst hat sie nämlich keinen Ort, wo sie hinfliehen kann, wenn der Mörder sie findet. Sie verschweigt ihm, dass sie sich nicht vom Medialnet lösen kann, da sie sonst das notwendige Biofeedback verlieren würde. Ohne eine Lösung gefunden zu haben gehen alle auseinander. Tamsyn zeigt Sasha ihr Zimmer, erzählt ihr die Geschichte von Lucas Eltern und gibt ihm eines seiner Shirts, damit sie nach ihm riecht. Sie meint, das wird ihn beruhigen. In dieser Nacht schlafen Lucas und Sasha zum ersten Mal miteinander. Am nächsten Tag planen alle weiter und Sasha erfährt, dass sie und Lucas sich im Paarungstanz befinden. Das nennt sich so, wenn ein Gestaltwandler seine Gefährtin findet. Diese findet er nur einmal im Leben und das Ziel ist eine Verbindung als Gefährten. Sasha will sich nicht binden, da sie denkt dass sie verloren ist, aber Lucas ist stur. (Fortsetzung folgt) Begriffserklärung E-Mediale: Sie sind Empathen. Sie können Gefühle wahrnehmen und emotionale Wunden heilen.Die Kategorie wird verschwiegen im Medialnet. Medialnet: '''Das geistige Netzwerk, mit dem alle Medialen verbunden sind. Es erlaubt Gedanken- und Datentransfer in sehr hoher Geschwindigkeit. Das Medialnet ist lebensnotwendig für die Medialen und gibt ihrem Gehirn Biofeedback. '''M-Mediale: Sie können in den Körper hineinsehen und Krankheiten diagnostizieren. '''Silentium: '''Das Programm der Medialen, womit sie sich Emotionen abtrainieren. Kategorie:Leopardenblut Kategorie:Im Feuer der Nacht